Los Juegos del Hambre Es positiva cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Peeta siempre quizó tener un bebe con Katniss sin embargo ella no quería hasta ese dia que la prueba salio positiva. Katniss reacciono bien y Peeta es el esposo mas cariñoso de todo Panem, incluso despues del nacimiento de su pequeña hijita. Alto contenido sexual, no leer menores de 15 años
1. Chapter 1

Me despierto muy pensnte como siempre, pero feliz de no haber tenido pesadillas.

Recuerdo el día de ayer en la mañana que salí a cazar y por la tarde fui a recoger mis análisis de sangre para saber si estaba o no embarazada. Peeta me acompaño pues no se lo pude ocultar, desde mi primer vómito matutino me obligó a hacerme unos análisis, cada mareo, cada retrazo Peeta me mandaba a hacer análisis, y las pruebas de embarazo abundaban en la casa, Peeta las compraba por docenas en caso de que no me puedan sacar sangre

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, yo iva vestida de cazadora todavía y Peeta con un mandil de panadero todavía lleno de harina, entramos a la clínica y yo me senté a esperar que Peeta recojiera los análisis.

Llevamos ya 15 años de casados y Peeta quizp tener un bebe desde nuestra luna de miel, sin embargo me entiende y sabe que yo no deseo eso, aun asi acordamos usar anti conceptivos. Siempre lo hacemos con condón o simplemente no dejo que eyacule en mi. Yo tomo anti conceptivas pero un embarazo sigue siendo posible, claro, hay un .0001% de probabilidad. Pero este día la suerte estaba de lado de Peeta, el se quedo viendo los análisis estupefacto, y cuando levanto la mirada vi como una lágrima brotaba de su ojo.

Al instante entedí, negativo como siempre, como desde hace ya 15 años. Abracé a Peeta y por alguna razón yo también llore con el

-He esperado tanto tiempo…-dice Peeta muy ilucionado

Me extraña eso, yo no estoy embarazada, ¿Por qué habría de decir eso?

-Desde que te conocí Katniss, he querido tener un hijo contigo y ahora ha llegado mi oportunidad. Katniss vamos a ser padres-

Me sentí helada, especialmente después de saber que no estaba embarazada. Entonces, ¿Peeta lloraba de felicidad? Sentí un bajon de repente, luego sentí mi cuerpo en el piso y la voy de Peeta llamando mi nombre.

Cuando desperté estaba ya en casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama y con mi pijama pero no la que siempre uso, si no otra totalmente diferente, mas bien era como un camisón de materni…. Ya lo recordé! Estoy embarazada, oh por dios, no sabia que hacer

-Peeta!- grito desde la habitación

Al instante siento como algo d metal choca contra el piso y los pies de Peeta corren a verme

-Katniss, Katniss que tienes? Te duele? Sientes algo?- me dijo Peeta mientras su mano arinosa rosaba mi mejilla y agarraba mi vientre

Empecé a llorar y el me abrazó, yo lo abracé a el también, se acostó a mi lado y me quede dormida con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

Por la noche me moría de hambre, asi que me senté en la cama, con la espalda reclinada en las almohadas y Peeta me subió algo de comer, panecillos rellenos de queso philadelphia , una taza de chocolate bien caliente y un poco de fruta picada.

-No quería que bajaras asi que te traje esto, pero si no te gusta ahurita te traigo algo mas- me dijo Peeta

Le sonreí amablemente, -No amor, asi esta bien gracias- le respondí dándole un dulce beso en los labios. El volvió a bajar porque ya no iva a la panadería, ahora por mi embarazo y los cuidados que requería el trabajaba en casa y Delly Cartwright su amiga pasaba por el pan a cierta hora para llevarlo a vender.

Le di el primer bocado a los panecitos cuando sentí unas nauseas horribles, no pasará nada pensé y segui comiendo pero cuando me faltaba un mordisquito mas tuve que saltar de la cama, tirar la bandeja llena de alimento e ir al baño corriendo a vomitar.

Me tiré de rodillas, con mis manos agarré la taza del baño y luego sentí unas manos que sujetaban mi cabello para que no se ensusiara con el vómito. Sin duda Peeta es el hombre mas atento que conozco, lo amo y nunca me separaría de el.

No se que tanto habría comido para vomitar tanto aunque Peeta seguía allí. Cuando terminé me enjuague la boca para quitarme el mal sabor y le pedí a Peeta que me acompañara a dormir un poco. Dormimos juntos y abrazados como los viejos tiempos en el tren de la jira de la victoria.

A la mañana siguiente Peeta me sacó del closset una blusa amarilla holgada, y unos pantalones que no eran ajusados, unas sandalias y me dijo que iriramos al doctor. Me cambié sin bañarme porque me sentía muy mareada, capaz de desmallarme si cerraba los ojos, y asi fuimos al doctor.

Esperamos unos minutos en la sala de espera y Peeta fue el mas cariñoso conmigo, me daba besitos por la boca y el cuello, acariciaba mi pierna y mi vientre, me compro un chocolate y me abrazó el resto del rato.

Entramos con el doctor quien me dio una batita como de hospital y me pidió que me la pusiera detrás de unas cortinas. Peeta se alarmó, no podía dejar que hiciera ningún esfuerzo, como cambiarme por ejemplo asi que el me ayudo a ponerme la bata con mucho cuidado.

Me recosté en una camilla y deje que me pusieran un gel muy frio sobre mi abdomen, Peeta pregunto que era, y si no era peligroso para el bebe y muchas preguntas mas. Luego el doctor me paso una maquinita y en una pantalla vimos un fondo negro. Volteé a ver a Peeta y vi su entusiasmo, el lloraba mientras sujetaba mi mano, yo encambio intenté ver algo, pero solo veía negro, todo era borroso y negro; no se de donde Peeta sacaba que había un bebe adentro

Luego el doctor nos señaló un pequeño punto que mas bien parecía una mancha, una horrenda mancha que se movía pero a Peeta le pareció el mas hermoso de los bebes. Yo también llore pero no por el bebe, si no porque por primera vez en mi vida sentí que hacia feliz a Peeta. El me beso, me auydo a cambiarme otra vez y pidió unas fotos del bebe para mostrárselas a todos. El doctor le dio 10, de las cuales 3 eran grandes, 5 medianas y 2 pequeñas del tamaño de una cartera.

Ah también me dijo que tenía 5 semanas de embarazo, me prohibió cazar, es muy peligroso cazar y estar expuesta al bosque cargando a este bebe, me prohibió tomar cualquier clase de pastillas, no exponerme tanto al sol y sobre todo setirme querida, ah y que el tener relaciones no afectaría en nada estos 4 primeros meces, los otros ya no.

Nos reimos, nos miramos y nos besamos.

Llegamos a la casa y me recosté en la cama. Peeta metió sus manos juguetonas debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cojio con fuerza y los acarició, justo como ami me gusta. Me levantó la blusa y me quito el brassier, sus dulces labios rozaron mis pezones ya erectos por la exitacion que Peeta provocaba en mi.

Sean lindos y encantadores y comenten si les gusto o no.

En mi última historia me dijeron que durante el acto de "sexo" debía expresar un poco mas los sentimientos, asi que lean el segundo capítulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**-**Mmmmmm- deje escapar un pequeño jadeo y Peeta bajo sus labios hacia mi ombligo donde lo beso, lo beso como si el bebe sintiera sus besos. Luego desabrochó mi pantalón y me qude en ropa interior.

Con mucho cuidado Peeta introdujo por debajo de mi ropa interior su dedo meñique y con el pulgar froto muy suavemente mi clítoris provocándome mucho placer. Me caerqué a basarlo y quise hacerle un poco de sexo oral, pero me sentía demasiado cansada, me relajaba que Peeta estuviera asi de cariñoso conmigo. Me quitó la ropa interior y su lengua se introdujo en mi con lentitud

Me retocí en la cama y deje escapar un pequeño gritito ahogado de placer. No sabía si la humedad que sentía allí abajo era de mi exitacion, o de la lengua de Peeta. Creo que de ambas.

La lengua de Peeta sigio explorando el lugar mientras yo decidí no reprimirme por esta vez, decidí griatar, jadear y rasguñar su espalda. Recordé aquella vez que Peeta me pidió matrimonio y nos quedamos solos en la casa, nos dejamos llevar y ambos perdimos la virginidad ese día. Caundo despertamos nos asustamos al vernos asi, desnudos y juntos pero luego nos acostumbramos a despertar asi casi todos los días.

Peeta subió todo su cuerpo y se quitó el pantalón, los calzoncillos y su miembro ya erecto y ancioso de descargarse en mi se introdujo profundamente dentro de mi. Jadee de placer y bese a Peeta, quería quitarle la camisa pero estaba demasiado ocupada sientiendo placer.

Sacó su miembro y lo volvió a meter pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza y hasta adentro.

-Haaaay Peeta- grité en un momento cuando empezó a meterlo y sacarlo cada vez mas rápido. El también gruñía y gritaba de ratitos. La loca aquí era yo no podía parar, mis gritos de seguro se escuchaban hasta la casa de Haymitch.

-Ahí viene- me dijo Peeta como siempre. El siempre me avisa cuando esta apunto de explotar, y yo decido que hago. Aveces dejo que eyacule dentro de mi y lo disfruto porque se siente algo frio después de sentirme tan acalorada. Una vez me lo tragué sin querer y no sabe tan mal, aunque no es de mi agrado. Aveces lo pongo entre mis pechos y veo como mis pechos se llenan de blanco. Pero esta vez lo deje eyacular dentro de mi. Me beso y jugueteo con mis pezones que ya bajaban de estar erectos a un estado normal. Su miembro también bajaba poco a poco. Me quede dormida recostada en el.

Y asi paso el tiempo, hicimos el amor muchas veces y con medida que avanzaba el tiempo las atenciones de Peeta aumentaban. Era el padre mas pendiente de su hijo. Asi pasaron 2, 3, 4 meces y vi como mi vientre creció.

Peeta me media el vientre con una cinta métrica todas las semanas, y registraba la medida en una tabla para ver como crecía nuestro bebe.

Tuve que ir al doctor otra vez, pero ya vestida con ropa de maternidad. Peeta decía que me veía muy bonita asi. Pasamos y Peeta me ayudo a ponerme la bata, esta vez que quedaba mas ajustada que antes.

Anelaba ver a mi bebe porque la otra vez solo Peeta lo vio, y en las fotografías que Peeta regaló a Delly su mejor amiga tampoco se veía. Delly se quedo con una foto, el resto están enmarcadas por toda la casa, en la recámara, en el auto, hasta en su cartera. Otra vez el mismo gel frio y la pantalla ya tenia un poco de forma, ya podía ver algo y no pude evitar romper en llanto. Era perfecto, era hermoso, tenia una cabeza grand ey un cuerpecito pequeño, estaba sano y se movía. Peeta rompió en llanto también y no dejaba de besar mi mano.

-Quieren saber el sexo del bebe?- nos pregunto el doctor

Peeta y yo nos miramos, ambos llorábamos, y aunque en verdad queríamos saber preferimos que sea sorpresa.

-No doctor- respondió Peeta con la voz mas firme que pudo después de llorar tanto

Nuevamente Peeta volvió a pedir 10 fotos, me ayudó a cambiarme y regresamos a casa, pero vallla sorpresa que nos llevamos al abrir la puerta

-Soorpresaaaaa!- escuhe de varias voces

Ahí estaban Annie, Ethan su hijo adolescente, mi madre, Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Beete, Enobaria, Plutarch, Delly y por su puesto, mi buen amigo Gale

Ma abrazaron todos juntos y muy fuerte. Habia un cartel que decía "baby shower", había mucha botana en las mesas, aguas y refrescos, trajeron globos y regalos.

-¿Cómo entraron?- les pregunte entusiasmada

Todos miraron a Peeta, -Peeta nos aviso y nos dijo que nos reuniéramos hoy aquí- dijo Beete.

Mire a mi esposo y confirmé una vez mas la intensidad con la que lo amo. Quise saltar a sus brazos pero sabia que no era bueno para el bebe, asi que solo lo bese apasionadamente y lo toquete con mis manos deseándolo en ese momento. El se dejo llevas con el momento y como sabia que los que estaban allí eran de confianza me toco una pompa con cada mano

-Uuuuuuuuh los trágicos amantes del distrito 2- se emocionaron al vernos tan felices

Me sentaron en una silla al lado de Peeta y jugamos muchas cosas, luego apostaron para saber si sería niño o niña. Johanna también anuncio su embarazo, aunque esperaba poder tener un bebe pues ya había abortado involuntariamente 4 veces.

Annie estaba muy entusiasmada porque ella no disfruto de su baby shower, que si le hicimos uno aunque fue muy deprimente. Hace tan solo unos meces Finnick acababa de morir y ella estaba muerindo lentamente por dentro.

Recibí mis regalos y luego Peeta me hizo stripper. Yo me senté en la silla y Peeta se paro enfrente de mi y me bailo exóticamente, me beso, me toco los pechos sin vergüenza y finalmente se sentó en mi queriendo poseerme en ese mismo instante. Creo que ya estaba pasado de copas, yo por su puesto no tome nada pero igual estuve dispuesta a fajarme con Peeta enfrente de todos. Los únicos sobrios eramos Etahn y yo.

Peeta se sento en mi, se movio como si me penetrara, agarraba mi pancita, me besaba por todo el cuello y me quito la blusa para verme en brassier. Nunca nadie ahí presente me había visto en brassier, o bueno en el vasallaje todos terminamos en ropa interior, pero para ese entonces yo usaba siempre una camiseta encima de mi brassier, no tenia mucho pecho porque estaba un poco desnutrida, pero ahora estoy muy sana y mis pechos llenos de leche atrajeron la atención de todos. Hasta de Ethan que de seguro nunca había visto una mujer asi. Annie lo mando a dormirse.

Me exite a tal grade que decidí quitarme el brassier enfrente de todos y dejar que Peeta me lamiera los pezones, obvio el encantado me metió los dedos por debajo de mi pantalón para metérmelos. Yo seguía muy exitada asi que lo deje hasta que sentí como mi bebe se movio.

Aparté a Peeta de mi y le cojí la mano y la puse sobre mi vientre

-Se movio- le dije susurrando. Todos voltearon a verme

Peeta desprendió una lagrima y dejando a un ldo sus deseos sexuales y si erección que se notaba sobre su pantalón puso su oreja sobre mi vientre y con una mano lo acariciaba.

Todos se conmovieron. Johanna lloró también por su estado de sensibilidad, Annie le entro una pequeña depresión, ella habría querido que Finnick le tocara su vientre, o por lo menos que supiera que ella estaba embarazada.

Dejen su comentario y lean el capítulo 3 .lll.


	3. Chapter 3, último capítulo

Todos se despidieron, me puse una blusa en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba top less enfrente de todos esos hombres. Vi a Haymitch besando a Effie, que ya no parecía la misma de antes, tenia un cabello rubio y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros, vestido con un pantalón pegado, y una camisa fosforesente como recuerdo de las antiguas modas del capitolio.

Me reí y no quise molestarlos asi que subi con Peeta a la habitación, nos besamos y nos tocamos un rato, le baje los pantalones porque su erección seguía presente y deseosa. Le hice un poco de sexo oral, le chupe su miembro, lo roce y me trague el semen. Me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente Peta y yo bajamos a desayunar y nos encontramos a Haymitch tirado en el sofá desnudo con Effie igualmente desnuda a su lado.

-Alguien mas tuvo una buena noche- dijo Peeta dándome una nalgadita. Yo me reí y le aventé un baso de agua fría a Effie en la cabeza.

Su expresión fue de espanto, cojio su pantalón y se lo puso, se puso su blusa y salió corriendo de la casa pidiendo perdón, con el cabello todo despeinado.

Despues de eso pasaron 5 meces mas de extrema felicidad, Peeta y yo fuimos a la pradera y nos metimos a nadar al lago. Nos metimos desnudos e hicimos el amor como locos ahí en el lago, un poco de sexo oral, hasta sexo anal.

Ya era difícil tener relaciones con Peeta, mi barriga nos estorbaba un poco pero en ek agua era mucho mas fácil.

Peeta me seguía penetrando porque todavía no eyaculaba cuando sentí un dolorcito un poco fuerte, grite al mismo tiempo qu me vino un orgasmo. Mis musculos se comprimieron, enconrve mi espalda, Peeta eyaculo y se me rompió la fuente en el agua

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grite

Peeta me sonrio pensando que gritaba de placer, pero no, era el bebe

-Peeta el bebeeee, ya viene!- le grite desesperada

Se quedo estupefacto, nunca planeo eso, aparte faltaban 2 semanas para que naciera el bebe. Salio inmediatamente del lago, se puso sus calzoncillos al revés, su pantalón y me sacó cargando del agua. Yo estaba desnuda y gritaba de dolor.

De la pradera al distrito eran casi 2 horas caminando, y luego al hospital una hora mas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- sentí una contracción todavía mas fuerte, y empecé a sangrar al instante, la sangre caía sobre los pantalones mal puestos de Peeta.

Yo no podía caminar; sentia que no me iva a dar tiempo de llegar porque Peeta me cargaba y el con su pierna biónica no podía ir muy rápido.

-Respira mi amor respira Katniss- me decía Peeta mientras yo transpiraba. Viajamos unas 2 horas muy lento mientras yo gritaba, sangraba y transpiraba. Una hora mas llegamos al distrito cuando de repente pegue un grito como si me estuvieran acuchillando.

-Peeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa- grite como una loca, porque sentí que el bebe ya salía por ahí, ya estaba saliendo y yo desnuda cargada por mi esposo.

Peeta me dejo en el suelo para revisarme, le abri las piernas

-Ya no llegamos Katniss, ya casi sale la cabeza- me dijo preocupado

Me asuste hasta que vi a Delly pasar por ahí, de seguro recolectando hierbas porque abrió una pequeña botica medicinal

No necesite llamarla, basto con verla para que ella sintiera mi mirada y vino corriendo

-Oh por Dios Katniss, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmada al verme en el suelo sangrando, llorando y gritando

-El bebe, es el bebe Delly, ya casi sale la cabeza- dijo Peeta preocupado

-Oh por dios, llamaré a una ambulancia- dijo Delly con su celular en la mano

Segui ahí hasta que escuche un llanto al mismo momento que llego la ambulancia y 2 hombres bajaron corriendo con una camilla. Me metieron en la ambulancia y ahí atendieron mi parto, Peeta me sujetaba la mano y Delly estaba de mirona.

Fue muy rápido pronto sentí mi estomago muy flácido y el llanto de bebe invadió el ambiente.

-Dios mio- dijo Peeta llorando y me dio un beso en la boca, se acerco al bebe y cortó el cordon umbilical, cojio al bebe y lo vio con ternura, las lagrimas caian de su rostro y la alegría rebazaba si mismo.

-Es una niña- dijo mientras me la acercó. Ella seguía llorando y yo lloré también al tenerla entre mis brazos, con su frágil cuerpecito desnudo y lleno de sangre. Le pase mi pulgar sobre su mejilla y abrió sus ojitos, azules como los de su papa.

No puedo dejar de llorar de alegría. Siento a esta pequeña entre mis brazos y no quiero dejarla sola nunca. No quiero separarme de ella. Ahora si me siento completa, plena de dicha y felicidad. Ellla es mi hijita y yo soy de ella y ella es mia. La amo.

La ambulancia empieza a andar y pronto llegamos un hospital donde me la quitan para vacunarla y bañarla.

Me trasladan a una habitación llena de luz con una cunita para recién nacido al lado mio. Hay pañales, toallas y mas cositas de bebe. Delly ya fue por un regalo, es una canasta llena de productos para bebe.

Me ponen con cuidado en la cama de la habitación y Peeta me acompaña agarrando mi mano con fuerza. No hablamos, solo nos vemos y sonreímos hasta que llega una enfermera cargando un paquetito envuelto en mantitas rosas.

Peeta suelta mi mano para cargar a nuestra hijita. Peeta sin duda es el hombre mas sensible que halla conocido, se pone a llorar otra vez y la pega a su pecho, la bebe se calma cuando siente su corazón. Peeta camina hacia ami, y aunque no la quiere soltar me la entrega.

La sostengo entre mis brazos y la admiro, tiene el cabello oscuro como el mio, y sus ojos son los mas hermosos, justo como los de su padre. Azules. Su piel es blanca y esta tranquila. Se inquieta un poco y le doy un dulce beso en la frente

-Prim, tu seras Prim- le digo en susurros a mi pequeña

Peeta se sienta en la cama del hospital y la observa con mucho cuidado. Es tan pequeñita e indefensa.

-Espero que seamos buenos padres- dice Peeta

-Lo seremos- afirmo dándole un beso en la boca, ara que nuestra pequeña Prim sepa lo mucho que sus padres se aman.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, comenten malditos hijos de Snow! o si no... comanse unas jaulas de noche . Los quiero :*


End file.
